1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a mask having an assist pattern. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a mask having an assist pattern capable of preventing a texture defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
A driving method of various liquid crystal display apparatuses has been illustrated. When a liquid crystal apparatus displays an image using different transmittance with respect to a light as a result of an electric field generated within the liquid crystal apparatus, a gap of response time and viewing angle is generated as liquid crystal is aligned within the liquid crystal apparatus. Thus, a driving method of various liquid crystal display apparatuses has been developed for driving a liquid crystal display apparatus having a more improved response time and viewing angle.
Generally, in one of method of driving a liquid crystal display apparatus, liquid crystal is aligned by an electric field formed with respect to one substrate, different from a conventional method of driving a liquid crystal display apparatus. In the conventional method, liquid crystal is aligned by an electric field with respect to two substrates, such as a top and bottom substrate. The electric field which is formed with respect to one substrate may control a direction of liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer of the liquid crystal display apparatus. Since an electric field is formed with respect to one substrate, such as a bottom substrate, a pixel pattern of a second substrate, such a top substrate, is not needed for controlling arrangement of the liquid crystal layer, a manufacturing process of a liquid crystal display apparatus is simplified, and misalignment of a top substrate and a bottom substrate is reduced or effectively prevented. A transmittance of a liquid crystal display apparatus using an electric field with respect to one substrate is 25% greater than a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus using an electric field with respect to more than one substrate. Thus, a range of application for the liquid crystal display apparatus using on substrate has been expanded.
When arrangement of the liquid crystal layer is controlled by only a plurality of pixel electrodes on a single bottom substrate of a liquid crystal display apparatus, if a pattern of the pixel electrode is not correctly formed, a defect in the arrangement of the liquid crystal arrangement used for displaying images is generated, for example, a texture defect of a portion in one pixel is generated. There are a number of causes of the texture defect. Particularly, a problem of the texture defect is generated in the pixel electrode. When the pixel electrode is adjacent to a common circuit area of the liquid crystal display apparatus, materials for forming the pixel electrode are over exposed in a process of forming the liquid crystal display apparatus. When portions of the pixel electrode adjacent to the common circuit area are over exposed, the pixel electrode is imperfectly formed. Thus, an overall defect is generated in the liquid crystal display apparatus, and quality with respect to an overall pixel performance is decreased.